Ted's Breakdown
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: When Ted gets some bad news from his wife, he has a nervous breakdown-and gets a little wet! Mary also has to get wet to save him!


TED'S BREAKDOWN

A call came into the newsroom. Mary answered it.

"Newsroom. . . Oh, hi, Georgette!. . . Yes, just a moment." He turned to Murray. "Where's Ted?"

"He's in his dressing room."

"He's in his dressing room. I'll transfer you." She transferred the call.

They continued working. A few minutes later, Ted walked out. He looked like he was in a daze. Mary and Murray stared at him.

"Are you OK, Ted?," Mary finally asked.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"You know you only have two hours before broadcast."

"It doesn't matter." He walked out the door.

Marry and Murray stared at each other. "He's acting very strangely!," Mary finally said.

"Even for him!"

"Think we should tell Mr Grant?"

He thought for a bit. "I'd say, not yet. If he doesn't come back soon, then we'll tell him."

"Good idea."

A few minutes later, another call came in.

"Newsroom. . . Oh, hi, Sue Ann. . .Ted went off somewhere, but I'm not sure where. . . Tell me what?. . . WHAT?. . . Wow! OK, thanks for telling me. . . Yes, I will. Bye!"

Then she turned to Murray. "Georgette told Ted that she plans to leave him!"

"I think it's time that we tell Lou!"

"I think you're right!"

They got up and went into his office.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?," Lou asked.

"We didn't know all the details, Lou!," said Murray.

"That's right," said Mary. "Sue Ann just now called and told me about Georgette."

"I see. OK, call Gordy and tell him he might be hosting, tonight.

"Yes, sir," said Mary.

"And try and contact Georgette, if you can."

"OK."

"Hopefully, Ten will come back soon. He may be a lot of things, but he's never late for a broadcast."

"That's true. He's probably just walking around thinking things through."

"Let's hope so."

Mary and Murray were back at their desks when another call came through.

"Newsroom. . . Hi, Gary. . . What?. . . Uh huh. . . WHAT?. . . Well, thanks a lot for telling me, Gary. . . Bye!"

"What's up," said Murray.

"You know that large fountain near to our building?"

"Yeah, the Square Fountain."

"There's a man sitting in the middle of it with all his clothes on!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And that man looks a lot like Ted!"

The both dashed into Lou's office.

"Has Georgette been contacted," asked Lou.

"I've tried her home, but there's been no answer. Sue Ann says she'll try and find her," said Mary.

"Good. OK, somebody's going to have to go to the fountain and try to coax Ted out. And it won't be me, because I'm liable to kill him!"

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"I think I'm the best person to do it."

He nodded. "I agree, Mary. Good luck. Murray, continue to try and contact Georgette."

"Right, Lou. Good luck, Mare." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mur."

Police and onlookers were at the fountain, but thankfully no press. Ted was indeed sitting in the middle of the water, under the spray. He even had his shoes and socks on!

Mary walked over to one of the cops. "Excuse me, sir," she said.

"Yeah, lady?"

"I know who that man in the water is."

"You do? Hold on while I get my superior."

He conferred with another officer, who walked over to her.

"You say you know this man?"

"Yes. He's Ted Baxter."

"The WJM newscaster?"

"Yes."

"I thought I recognized him! And you are?"

"Mary Richards. I'm the program director at WJM news."

"Any idea why he's doing this?"

"Yes. I'd rather not say, though. It's personal."

"I see. Well, if he doesn't come out soon, I'll have to go in after him-and I don't want to get my feet wet!"

"I'll get my feet wet."

"You'll talk with him?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "OK, I'll give you. . . Ten minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Sitting on the side of the fountain, she took her shoes and knee-high stockings off and put her purse beside them. Then she got up and walked into the fountain. The water was about a half-foot deep, but got deeper towards the middle, soaking her pants legs.

She tried to avoid the spray of water, but finding she couldn't, she just walked into it, drenching her quickly. She walked over to where he was lying.

"Hi, Ted."

He looked up at her. "Hi, Mary."

"Are you OK?"

"She wants to leave me!"

"I know. I'm so sorry!"

"She says I'm conceited-I only think of myself."

"Well, she's probably overreacting."

"No, she isn't! She's right."

"Oh, now Ted! That's not true."

"Yes, it is! Tell me the truth, Mare. Am I conceited?"

"Well. . . Maybe a little. Oh, but Ted, You've got many other good qualities."

"Like what?"

"Well. . . You've handsome."

"I know that! But what else?"

"Well. . . You're funny."

"What else?"

"Well. . . Ted, you're on the air in. . ," she consulted her watch, "45 minutes!"

"I don't care about that. Gordy can do the news."

"Ted, it's not like you to give up like this! Georgette might not leave you. And even if she does, there's plenty of girls who would love a man like you."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Meanwhile, another woman walked over to the fountain. She slipped her shoes off, got into the water, and waded to where Ted and Mary were.

"Hi, Ted," she said.

"Georgette!"

She knelt down in the water next to him. "I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yes. I could never leave you."

"But you said that I'm conceited. You're right!"

"We can work on that-together."

They hugged and kissed. Then they got up. Georgette walked over to Mary."

"I'm sorry you had to get wet with your clothes on."

"That's OK, Georgette. I was going to dry clean this outfit, anyway!"

The three of them waded out of the fountain.


End file.
